wtf! Ice, Ember, and Bella!
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: Bella is a demon hunter and her goal is to kill every immortal...which doesnt include Ice and Ember. Ice: fairy. Ember: pixie. Bella: Demon hunter queen of the elements. just an idea that sorta wrote itself. B/E
1. Introductions

As we walked to class, I noticed Ice was acting weird. Actually, so was Ember.

()()()()()()()()()

Ember was my best friend since pre-K and was always like a bodyguard. Even though her name wasn't Ember, everybody called her that. Thing was, I don't think that has anything to do with her name. Then again I couldn't be certain. No one knew her real name.

Ember is the evil, mastermind in our group. Her natural blood red hair matches perfectly with her attitude, more so her eyes too. She was orphaned at age six, and lived with me and Ice. Ember was the mature and elder one. She always took chances and never played by the rules, which annoyed Ice to Hades and back. But we love her because she always has our back and cares for us.

Ice is a lot like Ember in many ways. The fact that she always took chances and was orphaned at a young age made them seem like twins. They even look alike…aside from her blue hair and navy eyes. That and Ice would rather annoy you while Ember would beat the crap out of you.

Ice has never had a problem with money. When her parents died, they left her their life savings, which totaled over four billion…or something. Because of her we all live together outside of town in an awesome house.

I was way different than both of them. I'm clumsy, and really had no sense of style. But, then again that changed when I met them. Ice and Ember have changed me a lot. Because of them I became a little less clumsy and whenever I leave the house I leave in fashion…

Yeah, not just of the clothes but also the car they make me drive. A Bugatti. It actually grew on me. I used to hate going fast but now I can't go under ninety without pretty much losing my mind.

Though there is one main thing we all have in common. We are all immortals. Ice is a Fairy, but not the ones in fairy tales. No, she is the leading cause of tsunamis and earthquakes. Ember is a Pixie; the same stuff applies to her. Though she _helps_ in the wildfire department.

I am a Demon Hunter. So pretty much am immortal catcher. They only reason I didn't attack my friends was because when I first met them we were young. Then by the time I got my Hunting skill, we were already the best of friends…scary.

()()()()()()()()()

"Ice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"…Nothing, Bella. Just…you may be needed here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, there are immortals here. Vampires to be exact." She sneered.

I sighed, "Vampires my ass. I would have…Holy fucking shit…You're right…"

"I usually am, never doubt me."

Ember rolled her eyes and we continued walking to homeroom cautiously. Just then I caught a whiff of vampire. I got down in a crouch and prepared to attack.

"Bella!" Ice warned. "Not here! Not now!"

I couldn't help it. Even the tiniest scent of vampire makes me lose control. Ice and Ember grabbed each of my shoulders to try and pull me up. I struggled out of their grip and got ready to dash after the immortals.

"Bella, your eyes. Not normal. Remember? We came to Forks to lead normal lives." Ice soothed.

"Normal? Pretty hard to do when you don't age." Ember muttered.

"Not helping, loser."

Just then I heard them…

"We so have to do that again!"

"Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"…Nothing."

I finally stood up and turned around.

"You're right. Not now. Not here. Not with witnesses." I stated in a strained voice.

"If it's that bad stop breathing." Ember whispered.

"No, no. I can handle it. Let's just get to class."  
Ice gave each of us a slip of paper with our classes and teachers.

"How come I have only one class with either of you?" I asked.

They both shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch."

We waved goodbye and headed our own directions. I wanted to get away before the coven of vampires spotted any of us. They may not be able to tell what we are but I didn't want a single one of them to greet us.

Just my luck, not a single one came up to me. All _five_ did! I sighed when a little pixie like fool danced over. Wait, how'd I get pixie? She looks nothing like a pixie. Well, maybe in the fairy tales.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Are you new?"

I nodded, "Just moved here. My name's Isabella. But call me Bella." _Or you can walk away and stop talking to me…Yeah; you should choose that before I kill you._

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. That's Jasper." She pointed to the blond haired guy who looks like he's hurting. Then she pointed to the huge brown haired male. "That's Emmett, my knuckle-head of a brother. Rosalie, Jasper's twin." She directed at the blond female that looked like she cared about nothing other than her looks. Then she pointed to a bronze haired God._ Did I just think that?!?!_ "My older brother, Edward."

In the span of two minutes I learned who was who and that Rose is dating Emmett and Jasper is dating Alice. Stuff I really didn't care about.

Just then the bell rang. Man, that was the first time I was happy I joined school.

"Uh, bye." I muttered.

Before anyone noticed, I was already halfway to class. I was in homeroom and in my seat in record time. _Okay, they're vampires. Why did I think Edward looked like a God?! OhmyGod, I'm crushing on a fucking vampire!!!_

This can't be good…wait, I thought he was a bronze haired God…Okay, this could just have been an accident… The next time I see them I won't have this urge to kiss him.

I was having an internal battle with myself and I was losing. I need to talk to Ice and Ember, NOW!

I pulled out my phone and texted them; _meet me in the restroom. NOW!_

I could tell my heart was pounding like a bass by now. After homeroom I snuck out and raced all the way to the restrooms. I noticed Ice and Ember here already.

"What's with the text?" Ice asked.

"I have no clue…but I need your advice. Here me out…" I muttered.

()()()()()()()()()

Talking to them was almost as bad as standing in front of the Cullens. They didn't help much. Ice was shocked and Ember broke out laughing. Neither of them gave me good advice. That's the last time I talk to them about anything of importance.

I really wanted him to be in my next class…and I didn't. _Is that even possible? _

It didn't matter, Edward and Jasper was in my first class. I closed my eyes and prayed, _Dear God…KILL ME NOW!!!!_ I concentrated, thinking on what abilities they have. It seemed that Jasper could manipulate emotions…crap. And Edward can read thoughts…double crap.

"Ms. Swan, you may sit next to Angela."

I flinched knowing bright as day that Edward sat behind me and Jasper sat in front of me…_Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life…_

On the inside I was crying. I sat down and took out my notes. I tried again, _Please God! KILL ME NOW!!!_

The whole time Jasper was tense. He kept turning and looking at me. After the sixth time I looked down at my paper and hissed menacingly, "If you do that _one_ more time, I'm gonna rip you to shreds, burn them and say bye bye to your undead life."

()()()()()()()()()

When I got to second period, I noticed Alice was in this class. Then during third Emmett, Jasper, _and_ Alice were there. Jasper wouldn't leave me alone…though he never really spoke. When I finally got to lunch I was exhausted.

"The scent of vampire is intoxicating and delectable. It makes me want to fucking…" Ice stopped me.

"Bella! Shut up! Please! You can kill them later. But not during school."

"I don't think she wants to kill the bronze one," Ember muttered. "I do have to admit, he's cute."

A growl built up in the back of my throat. Immediately I smacked myself in the head.

"Is that jealousy I smell?" Ice winked.

I slammed my head on the table; "I'm screwed aren't I?"

They both nodded. I kept slamming my head on the table. After a while Ember grabbed my head.

"Thanks…"

"Eat Bella!" She commanded.

"NO…I have Biology next…then PE." I rolled my eyes as they started laughing.

"Random…" One of them muttered.

()()()()()()()()

When I walked into Mr. Banner's class, I was hit with the immense scent of vampire. Sure enough when I turned around there he was. Tall, dark, and handsome…what the fuck! I have to stop thinking like that…. I really do…

When he sat down next to the only empty spot it seemed God would kill me, just not they way I wanted. I wanted to start banging my head on the table again, but Ice and Ember weren't here.

I sat down next to him and started yelling at myself. _ You're going to Hell, Isabella! Hell!_

During the whole period he kept staring at me. I couldn't understand if in wonder or he found out something. Or he wants to bite me. Could be that…I mean, a Hunter's blood is more tempting to vampires than humans.

About a minute before class let out, he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes…Edward?"

"I have a question…How do you know what we are and how to kill us?"

I bit my lip and begged that the bell would ring soon.

"Um…"

Before I could say anything my phone vibrated.

_Tell him nothing…_ **From Ice**___'Sides, when u finish reading this, the bell's gonna ring._

"Sorry, family emergency, got to go."

I stood up and dashed out as soon as the class was let out. He just stared at me in shock. I hurried all the way to the locker rooms and met up with the two.

"Fucking vampire knows to much." Ember muttered.

"It's not him. If I hadn't have slipped, he wouldn't have thought different from this morning." I whispered.

"You _slipped_?" Ice asked, totally shocked. "But you're Bella! You don't make _slips_. What did you do?"

"I sorta threatened the blond guy, Jasper. '_If you do that one more time, I'm gonna rip you to shreds, burn them and say bye bye to your undead life.'_"

They both looked bewildered.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Ice murmured.

"Nothing, except Bella's gonna fall in love with Edward, vise versa, he becomes her mate…"

"Stop right there," I hissed. "There has never been a vampire as a Hunter's mate before. Now come on before we're late."

We changed and waited by the basketball court.

Apparently the whispers started.

"_Damn, those chicks are fucking hot."_

"_I'm gonna ask out Ice."_

"_Do you think Ember will go to the dance with me?"_

"_Damn, look at the ass. Isabella is-…_

I didn't hear the rest for if I did, he would've died. Ice and Ember pulled me away from the gym. Ember was chuckling as Ice murmured something about him not living to see another day.

I noticed something else in an instant. Alice and Edward had this class PE.

"Can you let me go?" I asked calmly.

"No, we're gonna get you out of here then I'm gonna come back and beat the crap out of that boy." Ember grinned.

Edward looked over at us, which caused Alice to turn too. They both stared with eyes of shock.

"What happened?" Alice whispered to Edward.

"Let me go before I call _'rape_'." I smiled.

They released my arms, to which I fell and hit my head on the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry Bells." Ice gasped.

I sighed and stood up before walking away.

"Let's go home…please."


	2. True Meets

I walked into the PE lockers and changed before Ice and Ember could follow. By the time they came in, I was out the door and fumbling to find my keys.

"Bella, what's wrong? I don't think this has anything to do with us dropping you." Ice called.

"It doesn't, I can't stand those vampires." I hissed.

Ember nodded, "Edward was jealous when he heard the last comment. He probably felt worse because he could hear his thoughts and…Alice had a vision of you and him together."

My eye started twitching. "Can we go home please?"

Ice nodded, "I think I should drive. You're somewhat intoxicated from the scent of vamps, more or less."

Sighing, I handed over my keys and slid inside my car. I noticed Edward and Alice walking towards a silver Volvo with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edward turned toward my car and smiled. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"I don't know, maybe _at school?!_"

"Right, I knew that."

I sighed, "Ice, your brother is stupid."

"I know, wonder who he gets it from…"

I rolled my eyes, "Phantom, why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you want to…uh, go have dinner tonight?"

"I…Uh…tonight? Um…"

Laughing, Ember waved at Edward and raised her voice a little, "She can't, Bella's crushing on one of the undead."

Ice tackled her and they both fell out of the open car door. With each one throwing punches I started laughing, "Yeah, I guess Ember's right."

"So, not tonight?"

"Ice, please tell your brother I wont go out with him."

"She–wont–go–out–with–you–Phantom!"

"Fine, all you had to say was "no.""

The line went dead.

"He'll get over it. It's just a crush." I muttered.

"I hope so, I don't want to have to take care of a lovesick werewolf." Ice sighed.

I looked up and saw Edward staring directly at me. I stared back and saw…love? Lust?

"Can we go now?" I asked without breaking Edward's gaze. _If you can hear me nod…_

He nodded. I smiled. _Are you gonna be here tomorrow?_

Another nod.

_Bye bye._

He looked confused as we drove off quickly. Ice was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can we go to–…"

"NO!" Ember hissed.

"Fine, we'll just go home…" she slumped back into chair. This caused Ember and I to start laughing.

"So, Bella, seems that you totally screwed," Ember said conversationally. "You're in _love_."

"No!" I plugged my ears. "No, I was just…"

"She _just_ needs to get laid," Ice replied before I could think of an answer.

Ember and I were shocked. Ice smiled brightly. We decided to ignore her.

"Okay…as I was saying… Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Fuck you, Em."

"Nah, haven't found a man for that yet."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for her jokes today.

"If you ask me –"

"No one was asking you, Ice," I hissed while glaring at Ember.

"–I say we need to make Bella look sexy." She ignored me!

"Nice…" Ember smiled.

So the rest of the night, instead of doing out homework like good little girls, I had to endure a brutal, fierce, horrid, cruel…makeover.

By the time for school, I was…sexy! I had no idea what happened, or who made these clothes. To me I was wearing a short denim shirt and a tight, nearly see through shirt along with some murderously high heels.

"Okay, can we go? We're gonna be late!" Ice yelled.

We got to the car and I was happy neither touched my hair. It's curly enough; I kept it down so Ice couldn't put it in a bun.

As we got to school, I was tired. Sleep isn't a necessity but it helps when one is stressed.

I stepped out of the car and heard a bunch whistles. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys can be so immature!" I gasped jokingly.

"Yeah, so true." Ice replied.

We walked over and sat down under a tree.

"…Did either of you do your homework?" I asked.

They both froze, "No…"

"So what are we gonna tell Mr. Banner?"

Apparently Mr. _Newton_ heard this.

"Well, I have the homework. Would you like to copy?" He asked.

"Sorry, Newton, I just finished." Ember told him.

"Yeah me two."

"Same here."

He looked bewildered. "How'd you finish so fast?"

_When you weren't looking I saw your answers._ I rolled my eyes. "We were in the advanced program back in Texas."

"Texas?" He asked.

I nodded. "_Everything is bigger in Texas_." I whispered seductively.

As he walked away Ember and Ice broke out laughing.

"Everything is bigger in Texas_?" _Ice asked. "What the fuck?!"

"It's true. You should know. You ain't a virgin anymore…" I smiled.

"Ooo, when?????????" Ember nearly screamed.

"You don't need to know." Ice muttered. "Who told you?"

"You did…Just now." Ember and I started laughing again.

I looked over at the parking lot. Edward and the others just exited his car.

"Ooo, it's _him_." Ice whispered.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Do you _want_ me to hit you so early?"

"No, Bella. Sorry, Bella. I won't do it again, Bella."

I rolled my eyes once again. Glancing back over to the Cullens it seemed Edward noticed me already. I waved, and signaled for him to come over here. He blinked and walked over.

Seeing Edward walking over, Ice and Ember stood up, wished my luck, warned me to use protection and walked away.

Edward came over and sat down next to me. He held out his hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry _I_ didn't get to introduce myself properly, my name is Edward Cullen. Alice can be…"

"Don't you dare, Edward!" She yelled from across the grass.

I laughed and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure."

He sighed, "So do you mind explaining who you are and how you know?"

"How about after school? I'll meet you by the front office and we can go somewhere more…private." I looked at my friends then over to Mike.

He thought about it for a bit but nodded.

"It's a date," he agreed.

I heard Ice and Ember shriek. I slapped my head.

"This is sorta why I said _private_."

He chuckled once and stood. He extended his hand and helped me up.

"I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and walked away.

_What did I get myself into?!_


	3. Uh That one Chapter

_**I don't own twilight. At this very moment I think Stephanie Meyer does!!!**_

_**I just own this WTF story!!!! NOW READ!**_

_What did I get myself into?_

I walked to homeroom in a daze and sat next to Angela.

"Good morning, Angela. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

I didn't know how to answer. How am I? "Confused?"

She smiled; "Guy trouble?"

"Oh my God, yes! How'd you know?"

"Trouble begins with men."

I smiled, "So true."

After homeroom, I walked with Angela to our first class and as I sat down I decided to mess with Edward and Jasper.

Mike Newton had a water bottle on his desk and as he went to take a drink the bottle disappeared.

"Jess, didn't I have a water bottle here?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

I opened the bottle and poured the water on my table.

_Wanna see a magic trick, Edward?_

I held both hands just over the water and snapped with my right hand. The water immediately disappeared. Edward looked up then at me. I stared straight ahead and hummed to myself.

_What is she talking about? _Jasper thought.

"I have no clue..." Edward whispered back.

"A magic trick...You might wanna get out of here...Jasper."

"Huh?"

With a snap of my left hand every drop of water spilled in Jasper's lap. He gasped and jumped up.

"What the Hell?!"

"Excuse me, it seems Jasper needs to use the restroom."

"I am gonna get you Isabella!" He hissed walking out of the classroom, escaping the laughter.

"Remember, revenge is a bitch!" I replied.

()()()()()()()()()

Each class I had with each Cullen was weird. Jasper was ignoring me; Rosalie was glaring at me; Alice would come up and try to get me to talk; Emmett gave me a high-five for pranking Jasper, and Edward would stare at me admiringly...I think.

As Angela walked with me to my locker I noticed Ember and Ice were waiting. Ice was smiling and Ember was pretty much grinning. As we got closer I heard "Edward...Bella...mate...bridesmaid...me..."

"Huh" _Smart, Bella, smart._

Angela said goodbye and I told her I'd see her at PE. As I walked over to the others I sighed. Ice smiled brighter. They started jumping up and down.

"I ask, why?"

"We overheard this morning…"

"Ah, that makes sense what with the jumping and smiling…" They both started laughing softly. "…And the giggling."

Ember was the first to sober up. She led us into the lunchroom. As we waited in line, Ice in front then Ember then I, I randomly wondered what I was gonna tell Edward later. _Oh, hey I'm a Demon Hunter and I'm supposed to kill you. But don't worry; I won't because I think I'm in love with you._ Really? That wouldn't go so well…Oh shit. Mind reader…

I held up my tray to look at the reflection of the Cullens.

Before I looked over to their table I noticed one of the other kids, Mike I think, throw mashed potatoes at us.

I spun out of the way just in time for it to hit Ember instead.

Whoops!

"Who the Hell…!" She turned around and glared at the supposed culprit. She just happened to choose Mike.

He cowered behind Jessica.

I started laughing and got back in line.

What I didn't count on was when Ember was hit she had spilled her drink.

I slipped on it and came crashing to the floor.

The room became quite as I sat up.

I began laughing again which caused Ice and Ember to laugh with me.

"Smart, Bells, smart."

"Reminds me of the time when we were making cookies and Phantom spilled the entire batter right when Ember came back from the restroom."

"That. Was. Never. Funny." Ember hissed.

Ice nodded and laughed nervously; "Yeah, uh, never funny."

Ice helped me up and Ember went to the restroom to detach the 'taters from her hair. I looked around the lunchroom to see everyone still staring at Mike and I.

"Oh, Mike! By the way, I suggest you run. When Ember comes back…you're dead."

As I finished he dashed out of the cafeteria quicker than I thought he could. _Smart boy._ I finally glanced over at the Cullens and noticed only Emmett laughing. Everyone else stared wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, at us.

"So…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MICHAEL NEWTON!"

Ice and I ran out and found Ember chasing Mike around the school. Mike ran behind us and whimpered.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I aimed for Bella."

"You did what?" I asked.

"…Sorry?"

I shook my head. Grabbing his collar before he ran I called for Ember.

"Hey, Ember! I found him."

She appeared right next to me and grabbed him by his hair and walked away.

"Sorry, buddy. Never mess with Ember, Isabella, or Ice!"

I pulled out my phone and texted;

**Go easy on him, Em.**

Before I turned around my phone rang. I walked outside and answered.

"Hello?"

**~ Ice's POV ~**

Bella's phone rang so she turned to go outside. I looked at Alice and nodded then turned to Edward who was glaring at me.

"Don't worry, she'll be back. Then you can ask her out and in the near future Alice will be planning the wedding. Alice'll be the Maid of Honor, Rosalie and I'll be Bride's Maids…Emmett and Jasper will be you Best Men…"

Everyone but Alice and Emmett were staring at me in confusion.

"Nevermind. I got a little ahead of myself again, didn't I…?"

I felt Bella's presence again and turned around to see her personally glarng at me. But it wasn't her normal _Idiot_ glare, it was the _OMG, what did you do_ kind of glare.

"BELLA!! OVER HERE, BELLS!" I yelled.

She winced and slowly walked over. When she was two feet away she smiled mischievously.

"Ice, would you mind…accompanying me to the restroom. We need to talk."

My eyes widened. _That's not good for my health, is it?_ It was meant just for only my brain. But Edward muttered softly, "Not at all…"

"Simpleton…" – Me

"Ignoramus…" – Edward  
"Clod…" – Me

"Imbecile…" – Edward  
"Nincompoop…" – Me

"Dunce…" – Edward

"Hick…" – Me

"Dolt…" – Edward

"Will. You. Both. Shut. Up. Ice, now!" Bella said calmly.

I stood up and followed her to the restroom and silently heard Emmett wonder aloud "Why do humans…girls mostly, always go to the restroom together or in groups? Guys just piss and walk away."

"Because girls gossip, reapply make-up, and write on the stalls who's an idiot, good in bed, bad, taken, or nerds." I reply.

"Tight," He muttered.

We walked into the _lavatory_ and Bella sighed.

"You okay Bella?"

"No…Charlie is coming…"

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

_**What? I just had to put Charlie in it…**_

_**What should he be?**_

_**What should Bella tell Edward?**_

_**Should she still talk to him after school?**_

_**Who is Phantom…ojay, that one I covered… **_

_**But if you have any ideas for any questions tell me…I accept PM…'s not PMS, and leave a review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I love yo u all…**_

_**BTW I just broke up with my BF so I'm sad. Leave a review to make me my happy/energetic self again!!!!!!!**_


	4. More People

I wanna give a special thanks to LivsMom, she helped my in my time of need…lol. Thank you! And yes…taters!

_Uh, oh and I wanna thank __**gothgirl1245**__ for being with me from the start. I won't forget __**kitty**__**katty123**__, __**Pounce21**__, and __**Meriie**__._

"Charlie's coming…" "Ah shit!"

I nodded. "Shit indeed."

"When?" She gasped.

"When we get home…"

It was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened. "What are you gonna do about Edward?"

I froze, _Edward. Inside the cafeteria. Probably listening right now…Oh well…_

"I have no idea in hell what to do about Cullen…Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I say get your ass back in there and talk to him. Don't worry about your dad. We'll keep an eye on him."

I jumped when I heard Ember's voice behind me. Once I calmed down I agreed and thanked them for always being there for me.

"No thank you for not killing us when you had the chance." Ice said a little too loud.

I had just opened the doors and now everyone was looking at us.

"Okay, I know we're hot, but ya mind if you stop staring?" Ember asked. Immediately everyone turned away…except the Cullens. Alice stood up and waved us over.

I walked slowly and once Ice realized that she and Ember grabbed each of my wrists.

"No matter how hard I scream, yell, resist, or cry you're still gonna drag me?" I asked softly.

"Yep." They agreed together.

"Whatever."

I was pushed down in a seat right next to Edward. I smiled then turned and flipped Ember off.

"Love you too, Bells!"

Ice laughed then was thoughtful. "Serious question: if you could have a threesome with any movie character who would it be?"

Everyone visibly froze. I spoke first. "Are you shitting me?"

He grin grew wider. "Because of that Bella, you must tell me first."

I felt my cheeks redden and I looked down. Ice poked me and I whispered words.

"What was that?" Ember laughed.

"Dracula and Van Helsing." I whimpered.

"Hmmm, isn't Dracula a _vampire_?" Ice asked.

Without looking up I nodded.

"And Van is a _Demon Hunter_?" Ember finished.

"You could say that." My cheeks were burning in embarrassment. I knew what they were doing, and to think they will get away with it…well they got another thing coming.

"Ah, ironic. That would be pretty hott. May I ask why you chose these?"

"No, you may not." I growled.

"Come on Bella!" Ice whined.

"You really wanna know why?"

She nodded.

"Too bad."

"I think she's mad." Ember whispered.

"I think I'm mad too." I grinned. "What about you? Who would you like to have a threesome with?"

"…Does it have to be a character?" Ice asked.

"I don't know. You came up with this."

She smiled and shrugged. "Well he's a vampire…about six foot two…penny like hair…Gold eyes…"

Before she could get any farther I stomped on her foot and sighed.

"What? You asked. Besides, I was kidding." Quieter she continued, "I like his brothers better."

I looked at Emmett and Jasper. They both looked confused and didn't hide it. I turned to Edward who just started laughing. I stood up and nodded, "I don't think Alice and Rosalie would like that too much."

And with that Emmett, Jasper and all four girls gasped. Rosalie glowered at Ice and Ember while Alice started laughing.

"When people don't know, you should keep it like that." Ember scoffed.

"Nah," I replied. A thought came to me as I saw Mike pass by the cafeteria with a broken nose, a split lip, and bloody scratches all over his arms. Okay, I have no idea how I got the idea from _that,_ but I did.

When I turned back to the Cullens I noticed they were all stiff and only Jasper was standing. Ember, Ice and I were glaring at him.

"Jasper…" – Me

"Sit…" – Ember

"Down…" – Ice

"NOW!" – All

He shrunk back from our stares and slowly sat back down. I smiled.

"Good…Now Ember, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Mike? Just taught him to never mess with us."

Alice looked at me after coming out of a vision I guess. "Do it."

"Wh…OH! Duh, premonition…" I nodded. "Come on, girls. We have to go shopping."

"So we're skipping the rest of class?" Ice asked.

"No, the bell just rang."

"Oh…okay. Let's go." Ember muttered.

"Bye, see you peoples later!"

She skipped forward and left Ember and I walking slowly behind. "Hurry up losers! We're gonna be late!"

"Did you just call me a loser?" Ember hissed.

Ice's eyes grew wide as she turned around and ran _inconspicuously _towards our next class. She just so happened to run faster than the normal vampire that I heard a few…five gasps behind me. My right eye twitched as I quickened my pace. I soon realized Ice and Ember left me.

_I'll tell you after school. Just listen to what I have to say first before you…well, go crazy._

I heard nothing so I kept walking. Upon entering the class I felt my sleepless night take effect. Waiting for the teacher to come in I laid my head down on the desk. A few moments later a cold hand was present on the back of my neck.

"Go away…" I muttered.

"Hard night?"

I nodded. "They wouldn't let me sleep…thought I think I got a few minutes when they were getting dressed themselves… " I yawned.

He laughed for a moment but didn't look away. We just stared at each other for a while before Mr. Banner walked in.

_**Sorry about the short chapter. I've been having a brain fart for the past few months…Today, 9/9/9 is my birthday! Yay…Fyi, I am now 14…lmao…And who said teens aren't artistic? I love you peeps.**_


	5. Muahaha

_**Well, hey, what up with you peoples? Anyway, I do not own twilight…**_

After school ended, Edward walked me out front. He was telling me about recent pranks of Emmett…wow, that guy is brilliant. Did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts thirty minutes? Well, Emmett decided to put that to the test. Long story short, Rosalie found out and she was pissed.

As we made it to my Bugatti, I noticed a sticky note on the windshield.

"_Bella_," I read aloud. "_Ice and I decided to walk home. Don't worry about Charlie. We got him covered. Oh, and Phantom said "HI" He told me to ask you if you would go to the movies with him this time…"_ The note stopped there. I turned it over and saw more words. REALLY!? GAH! I began just reading to myself as Edward read over my shoulder. _He won't take no for an answer, will he? Anyway, as I was saying, Ice will take care of Phantom, who decided to come for a visit as well, and I will watch Charlie__…_ I turned it back over and saw new sentences. HOW?! She is one weird chick. _OH! I am that awesome…And we agreed that you two can stay out as long as needed…just don't come back pregnant._

I sighed. Ember will be Ember. But, really? Phantom's coming by to visit? Today? Now? Ugh! I hate my life.

Glancing up at Edward, I noticed he was looking confused.

"Edward?" I asked. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Who's Phantom?"

I snickered, _is that jealousy?_ Immediately I winced. Obviously he's going to hear that. But what surprised me was that he continued staring at the note. He didn't even look up at me.

"Ice's brother."

He nodded. _Okay, did he hear my thoughts or not?_ He did nothing. _Edward?_ He finally looked at me again.

"Yes, Bella?"

_Psh, oh, now he hears me._ Again, all he does is stare at me.

"Uh…so, my car or yours?"

A moment after I spoke, I began blushing. "I meant…um…" He bit his lip to stop from laughing. "Are we going to take your car, my car, or are we going to walk?"

"Actually, I have a place and mind and we will not be needing any vehicles. Are you up for any _extreme_ running? If not I could always carry you."

I frowned, "I'm not that weak, Eddy. If you wanna race, I'm all up for it."

He grinned and shook his head. "We should wait until everyone else leaves."

I nodded, quickly agreeing. Before long, nearly everyone was gone. While waiting Edward and I had sat inside the car, talking about nothing in particular. Glancing outside only once, I noticed only Mike, Tyler and a few other people were still here. Tyler and Mike were staring, well, more like glaring, at my car.

I grinned and looked back at Edward. "Mike and Tyler are waiting for something to happen. Again, I don't know if it's a good thing the windows are tinted or not…uh, hey…did they see you get in the car?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. What's going though their thoughts is who should get the advantage of asking you out first."

I shook my head. "Idiots." The next thing I saw was Mike nodding and walking over here.

"Hide!" I hissed. "Michael Newton, walking our way."

Edward grinned and jumped into the backseat. Only moments later there was a tapping noise at my window.

"Hello, Mike…" I sighed. "How may I help you?"

"I…was wondering if you would…um, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"

_Really, what the…_

"Sorry, I can't." I replied.

"Is it because of the Cullens?"

I froze. "What about the Cullens?"

"Nothing, it's just…you're too good for the Cullens…I don't want you getting hurt."

I rolled my eyes, _like the Cullens can hurt me._

"Thanks for caring, Mike. But I have to go now. I _promise_ to be careful."

He nodded and stepped back. As I put the car in drive he realized something.

"Hey, so is that a no go for the movies?!"

I waved goodbye and sped off quickly.

"Okay, turn on your next right…" Edward muttered.

I nodded, as I spun around the corner I began humming "_One Step Closer_".

"Stop at the third tree." He whispered, directly behind me, only the chair separating me from his touch. I shook my head. _Stop thinking like that, idiot._

Bringing the car to a stop, I realized we were in the middle of the forest. _Psh, see what this man does to me!? How do I not remember driving into the middle of the woods?!_

Edward nodded and stepped out of the car. I followed suit and sighed.

"We're going hiking?" I whined.

He chuckled and nodded. "Come on."

I sighed again and crouched down. "One…"

"Two…"

Before he finished I zoomed off like a light…

"Hey! Where did you learn to count?"

"I didn't. All I know is _1_."

Soon enough he caught up. _Hey, Eddie, you're pretty quick…but watch this._

In an instant I had overpassed him and was now swerving throughout the trees. I heard him chuckle behind me and soon his pursuing footsteps stop.

"Do you even know where to go?"

At his comment I froze. "Uh, no, not really." I had skidded to a stop only nine yards away from him, still in the range of perfect hearing. A few moments later, he was at my side, explaining the directions. I nodded, and soon we were crouched down. I grinned, anticipating the look on his face when I kick his butt in this.

_MWAHAHAHA, _the evil laughter in me began. I mentally kicked myself, wasn't I supposed to be killing these vampires? I mean, look at me! How am I so calmly getting ready to race him?

_It's Edward, the guy you've been waiting for. It doesn't matter what he is. Be he vampire, be he werewolf, fairy, pixie, or even if he be a centaur, this is the man you were destined to be with. –Thought 1._

_What are you talking about, inner-self person-voice? –Thought 2._

…_He's waiting for you to start counting… –Thought 1._

_Oh… –Thought 2._

"Ready…?"

"Set…"

Again, I sped off yelling, "GO!"

He quickly regained composure and chased after me. I snickered and slowed down just a tad. Two seconds later he had passed me and continued on. I decided after a moment or two to pick up the lost speed and overpassed him just as he was about to cross the remaining trees.

He stood back a few steps staring at me with wide eyes.

"…How?"

"How what? Oh, how I let you pass me and then decided to not let you win after all?"

"Oh…"

I took his moment of confusion to look around. (_**I bet you've read SO many fanfictions with descriptions of the meadow, so you can go read it again or reread twilight and figure out what it looks like.) **_It was HUGE!

"So…I guess you want to know my story…"

He nodded slightly. I turned and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know I intended something different from the outcome at this moment… I actually never wanted us to become friends; I never wanted us to happen…you and me… I didn't expect to care for a vampire…to crush on a vampire…"

"My kind has been around here for over nine hundred years now. We have been given the job to protect each and every human we come across…by killing every other immortal that becomes a threat…"

I stopped talking when I heard him take a deep breath.

"Believe me when I say killing people or _immortals_," I scoffed, "was never my choice of a career… But for the past seventeen in a half years, it's become harder and harder not to give in to my urges and, well, kill any mystical being; which I have been raised against…

"But, I'm getting off topic…I guess what I'm saying is, over the past few days…as I was supposed to _dispose_ of you…. I guess I, kinda sorta…fell –…"

The shrill ringing of my phone caused me to stop. I flipped open the phone and answered Ice.

"BELLA!" Ember's voice rang through the speaker.

"Yeah, hello…What, my I ask, caused you to call me when I was just getting to the _climax_ of my story?"

I heard Ice's laugh, which was cut of by a loud bang.

"Bella, we couldn't keep Charlie back…he left in search of his _favorite daughter_. So…he'll probably be there –…"

"Bella!" Charlie called happily behind me.

"…now…"

I sighed. "You think? Okay, well, thanks for trying to warn me…I guess. But I have to go…"

I hung up and turned to see Edward and my father were both in crouches, ready to attack.

"Dad! Edward! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Isabella, what are you doing with a _vampire_?!"

"We're talking! What else does it look like?!"

"I looks like you're not doing what you were born to do!"

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. "Maybe, just maybe, that's not all I want to do with my life. Have you ever thought what I want for myself isn't exactly what you want for me? Did you realize that Ice and Ember are alive! I might have been born into the life of a Hunter, but that's not all I can do…

"Where have you been the past seventeen years of my life? I've accomplished more than homicide… I can take care of myself and I can make my own decisions. I'm not your little girl any more, Daddy."

Before either of them could say anything, I turned and followed Charlie's scent back to my house.

_Edward, if you can hear me, I'll call you later…_ Well, if he couldn't hear me, that was just a waste.

I only ran for a few minutes until something hard hit me from my right. We landed on the soft grass with an "oof."

"Bella!" She whispered.

I kept my eyes closed and replied cautiously. "What, Ice, what now?"

"Charlie and Edward were talking…C invited Edward back to the house. I just decided to warn you beforehand."

"Thanks…Can you get off me now? You seriously hurt my back."

"Ah, come on, you're a Hunter, it takes more than just a knock to the ground to hurt you."

I shook my head. "I need to train again. I'm getting all flabby."

This caused her to burst out laughing.

**~ Edward's POV ~**

To say I was shocked when Charlie invited me back to their place was an understatement of the century.

I followed him back to the house in silence and listened to his thoughts as the trees flew by.

_I can't believe Bella got involved with the vampires. What was she thinking? But, she's right about everything she said…she's a big girl now, I have to stop worrying so much… I'll apologize when I get back._

Other thoughts ran through his mind but these were the most reoccurring. As the house came into view I began wondering how I got roped into this…

"Charlie? What are you doing back so soon?" Ice questioned.

"Bella and I had a little…miscommunication… Is she back already?"

"Yeah, we were about to watch a movie…Oh, hey Edward."

I waved and followed them both inside. Bella, Ember, and some guy that looked a lot like Ice.

"Phantom! Are you PMSing!? One minute you're all _'Oh, Bella, would you like to go to the movies?…Come on! Just as friends…' _Then you're all, _'Bella? Who? Oh, you mean Ice's friend? Ah…'_

"Make up your mind, either you're old enough to go out on a date, or you're still in the stage we're girls have _'cooties' _and you're too afraid to tell your friends you like a girl."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, either we're going to watch a movie or I'm going to annoy the crap out of you…Choose."

"PMSing! What do I look like to you? A girl? I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" Phantom shot back.

"That's cuz I'm a girl, you ass wipe."

"Okay, so you continue to ignore me…_'Annoying'_ it is." Bella stood up and walked over to the CD player.

**~ Ember's POV ~**

She bent forwards to reach the CD player easier and somewhere, deep down, I knew something was going to happen. After pressing _play_, Phantom dashed behind her and slapped her butt. He placed both hands on her waist and leaned forward, set his head on her shoulder.

"Bella…would you go to the dance with me?"

Bella placed her hands on his wrists…and squeezed. He fell to the floor in pain as she kept her hold.

"How about…Uh, No."

"Oh My God! Turn the music off! You'd expect us to be used to country but really?" I gasped. "Volver Volver? What kind of name is that? And this isn't even country!"

Bella and Phantom both started laughing. She tried to look at me, as calm as she could, but didn't pull it off.

"It's my kind of song, you got a problem with that?"

Phantom came up behind her and began tickling her stomach. That set her off. She fell to the floor laughing, as did everyone else. After a moment of this, her foot flung up and kicked Phantom in his _family jewels_. He toppled over and covered his crotch.

"My balls…" He gasped.

"Don't tickle me. I told you…once and you made me…tell you again." She said through short bursts of giggles.

Rolling over, she caught sight of something behind my. I looked over my shoulder and saw Charlie, Edward, and Ice staring at us.

"Hey guys… Ice, your brother tried to molest me again." Bella chuckled.

"No, Phantom. Bad, dog." She said nonchalant.

Edward walked over and helped Bella up. Ice and I 'awe'd as I stumbled forward.

"Are you drunk?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Nnn…Yeah." I giggled.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not. I just returned at a bad time."

"Charlie, quick questions…wha' would ya do if't Bella's, here, fell in love wit Edweird?" Ice slurred.

Bella and Charlie both slapped their heads.

"Haha, Belly is really Charles' fruit of the loin." I sputtered out.


	6. Uh Oh

**Be glad I even wrote this chapter, I have been sick. I should've been at school right now, but my mommy is awesome and let me stay home. I feel all emotional and sick so please excuse my not totally awesomeness in this chapter. **

**P.S. I do not twilight. Neither do you, so, HA!**

Edward stayed for a while as I got Ice to fall asleep. Ember just kept humming random songs while I said goodbye to Phantom.

"Now, go back to the others and tell them we're doing fine."

"'kay, peace."

"Hey, Charlie, wanna spend the night? It's not like either three of us was going to get laid tonight…" She turned and glared at me.

"…Hi?"

Charlie chuckled as Ember's hand came down and hit me. I frowned and slapped her back.

"So…Daddy…would you like to finish telling Edward who we are and how we came to be since it was you who interrupted me when I tried to tell him myself…?"

Charlie growled softly but other than that ignored me.

"Dad, may I have a word with you upstairs?"

This time he grumbled and followed me.

"Ember, talk to Edward…don't do anything –"

"Got it. Don't do anything you wouldn't do…"

"No, don't do anything I WOULD do."

"Oh…"

Charlie followed me upstairs, which I found useless, as Edward would still hear us perfectly. I led him into my room and slammed the door a little harder than needed.

"Dad, what's with the attitude?" I whispered softly.

"Attitude? Bella, there's a vampire in your living room, and you're asking me about me attitude?"

I growled. "Dad, can you even see where I'm coming from? I mean, look at Mom…She's a _**Nereid**_, a water nymph. When you met, the love you felt was instant…"

"That's…"

"Don't even start. How can you tell me that that is different than this? Besides, it's not like he was proposing to me! I just met the guy. Yes, I am attracted to him, but we're not dating. I just want to get to know another immortal without having to kill them. I mean hanging out with Ice and Ember is really cool, but sometimes they just get on my nerves…I need human…er, immortal interaction."

"I…"

"Don't. Still talking. Now, even after years with her…Where is Mom anyway?"

"She's…we got a house in Florida the other day…"

"Awe, really?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet." I agreed in an almost uninterested tone "…anyway, what was I…oh, yeah. Remember what you told me when I was younger? _**You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see but you cannot close your eyes to the things you do not want to feel**__._"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You have three seconds to make up your mind. You can either, keep treating me like a little baby and get the heck out of my house, or…be nice to the guy downstairs and I won't tell Mom how you've been acting."

"Ah…she does have a tendency to get mad easily…"

I nodded as he got a far away look then shuttered. I laughed. "You can just imagine…"

"Fine, I'll be good." He grumbled.

"The worst part of all this…the others _**probably**_ heard this entire conversation."

We just stared at each other for a long moment before Charlie stood up from my bed and walked out.

"Oh, and Dad? If I get a little brother or sister anytime soon, I wanna be the first to know!"

His eyes grew wide for a slight moment before he nodded. "I'll…uh, be sure to tell your mother that."

**~ Ember's POV ~**

"I'll…uh, be sure to tell your mother that."

I frowned. "Does that mean you're leaving right now?"

"No, Ember, I promised you I would spend the night with three of my four favorite gals."

"Gals?" Ice muttered, walking down the stairs. She let out a yawn and stretched.

"He's from the past…way past." I rolled my eyes.

Ice looked at me then turned to Bella and finally at Edward, who looked a little out of place. "I think Edward would like to know a few details about what each of us…Oh! Can I go first?!"

"Uh…I think it would be better if we told all of the Cullens at the same time." Bella muttered.

"Yeah, that's probably be the smartest." I agreed.

Ice huffed, "fine…Do you think they would mind if we came over right now?"

We all looked at Edward. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes; "That's much help. Why don't you give them a call?"

He nodded slightly as he pulled out his phone. I looked at Ice who frowned. Bella grabbed the blanket; the one Ice brought down with her from her nap, and wrapped it around herself.

"Goodnight guys…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ice asked, trying to grab her blanket back.

"I think that I'm trying to go to sleep."

"No you're not. Why do you think we just send Edward outside to talk to his family?"

She shrugged. Charlie poked Bella's side and she jumped, laughing. "Bella, what did you say Edward's last name is?"

"Actually, I didn't. But it's Cullen…Why?"  
"…Cullen?"

The three of us nodded. I was confused until his face softened. "Oh, don't tell me you know them!"

"Carlisle… Carlisle Cullen…" He looked thoughtful.

"Yeah…" Bella shrugged. "Did I not show you the summary report from the Volturi?"

He shook his head. "No you did not."

"So, how do you know him?" Ice questioned our father for all intense purposes.

"Edward Cullen…No wonder he looked so familiar…"

"Yo, Pops! How do you know him?!" I nearly yelled.

Charlie looked up at us and smiled. "Only four years before Renee became pregnant with Bella… We were in Chicago, Illinois, for reasons involving the Hunters…when I met Carlisle… At the time the rules were simple: dispose of every other immortal. But when I met him…I couldn't do it. I guess it was the fact that he actually worked with other humans and saving lives.

"I knew, then, that all vampires aren't evil. We became close friends but when the flu came and infected the others…that's when Edward and his family came in. His father was the first to go…then his mother…but she…she knew what Carlisle was, or had an idea. She begged him to save her son…something about him being to young to go… I really didn't get that much information.

"But before he finished his change, I was called back to Arizona. So he didn't remember me but I should have remembered him."

"Dad, it is well known throughout the Hunter's Code that the vampire's features changes when he/she is in their own change." Bella muttered.

"Hey, Pops, you said you and Carlisle became close friends…so why are you so dead-set against Bella befriending them?"

"Well, with being what she is, she wouldn't be able to have a true friend like she does you two…and you're the only exceptions because all three of you grew up together, for the most part… With being a Hunter you're usually not allowed to stay in one spot for more than necessary, unless instructed by the council. Having a non-Hunter immortal or human friend would be dangerous."

"So that just proves we're awesome." I chuckled.

"Wait, dangerous in what way?" Bella asked.

"A human would figure out something is wrong with us and they'd get suspicious, and it's been known that a Hunter went on a rampage and killed other immortals against the wishes of the council."

Bella's heads shoot up. "Dad, are you trying to say that you doubt my will power?"

"No, of course not, Honey…It's just…"

"Stop! Are you serious? It just…It's just what? I may be only… What am I, nearing ninety-nine?"

I grinned and nodded. "September thirteen, you shall be ninety-nine… September ninth, and I'll be one-oh-one."

"And the seventeenth, I will be…" Ice started using her fingers to count. As she did, Bella turned to Charlie and continued.

"But Dad, if you don't trust me in my…line of career…If my own father can't trust me in this…I don't know what… I mean, I tried so hard to make you guys proud of me, but after all that's going on recently, I just don't know anymore." She stood up and dashed out the door. Edward walked in only a moment after.

"Uh, Carlisle is at the hospital right now…but they said after school tomorrow you're all welcome to come by."

Charlie nodded and stood up. "I'll wait until tomorrow evening to return to Florida." He walked upstairs and the when the door clicked closed I sighed.

"So…any idea where Bella went?" Ice muttered softly?

"Nope, none at all…Edward?" I looked up.

Edward shrugged. "One place…"

Ok, it's over. I know it was short but I was bored…I started this like a week ago and got major writers block. So leave a review…I didn't like how this chapter ended…but it explains a little…you can find a picture of Renee on my profile…this is what she looked like when she and Charlie met…It makes no sense, I know. But that was the best picture of a nymph…


	7. James

_**Hi, I was in Sacramento visiting my family and I don't own…now, go read.**_

~ Bella's POV ~

I walked around the town for a few hours, going nowhere in particular with my thoughts. But after a while I found myself back at the meadow Edward brought me to today.

I laid down and began to think. Did what I do was right? Is associating with the enemy wise? Did I turn the oven off? Eh, I probably didn't.

A rustling came from the right of me and I was on my feet in a second. The vampire walked out, hands in the air.

"I didn't come for a fight, Isabella."

"James, what the fuck are you doing here?" I growled.

"Can't a vampire just visit his ex once in a while?

"My ass." I growled. "_**You**_ broke up with _**me**_, why do you keep stalking me?"

He shrugged. "If I didn't watch my back, you could've killed me. I decided it would be better to stay on your good side." After a moment of thought he chuckled. "Actually, you don't have a good side. When we first met, you beat the crap out of me."

"Would you like me to do it again?" I asked. "Because the way you're acting, it seems like you do." I spat in his face and walked away.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, Bella dear," he grinned. "I will be back and you will be dead."

_What the fuck… Did he just threaten me? _I stood frozen as he turned around and walked away.

"James." I called. "I am so much better than that skank of a mate you keep at hand. _I _am not self-entered. _I _don't flirt with other men. _I_ don't' show unacceptable amounts of skin. I…I sound like I'm talking about Rosalie…and I now sound self-centered." I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Where the fuck is Victoria anyway?"

He opened his mouth to say something but a shrill voice behind me wasn't his.

"So, Bella, we meet again."

"Good afternoon, Skank…Er, I mean Victoria. How are you?"

"I was fine before you started flirting my _**mate**_." She added extra emphasis on the last of her sentences.

I turned back to James and mouthed "really, her?"

Just seconds later my phone began ringing.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

"Hello?"

"BELLA! Where are you?! Dad's worried…And between you and me, I think Edward is too."

"…Who's phone are you using? Your ringtone did go off."

"You should know. I programmed Edward's number into your phone. And I even add his new ring."

I sighed. "I am in the middle of a mini conflict."

"Ooo, with whom, may I ask?"

"Mmm, James and his skank…"

"Excuse me!" Victoria exclaimed.

I turned to look at her, "Oh, you're excused."

"Victoria." James said sternly. "I can handle this. Go find Laurent."

"OH HOLY SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I turned my attention back to my conversation as James kissed Victoria goodbye. Disgusting little maggots.

"Give a guess."

"The meadow." Edward's voice came on.

I blushed. "Yea, I was walking and just got here."

"We're on our way…Be careful." He said right before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. Only moments later James was standing behind me. He leaned his head down and placed his lips against my neck. _Oh, fuck._ I thought.

"Why do you want me dead so much?" I whispered.

"It's not that I want you dead, it's just that…" He chuckled suddenly. "I want to suck your blood."

I laughed dryly. "Fucker." I knew if I moved that he could out run me. I might be a Hunter, but I still had a close connection with him. But then again, I had a heart, he didn't, and he never did.

Fire, think of fire. _The fire in my throat of not feeding in weeks._ No wrong kind of fire. Then it happened. His sharp teeth pierced the skin on my neck. I heard a noise to the right of me but I couldn't think. The blood loss was soon getting to my head.

I chuckled once but fell to my knees. James grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head upward. A vampire bite was either supposed to be a painful or sexual experience to Hunters, depending on their true feelings to each other.

So after all the suffering but also delightful joy James and I shared it was somewhere in between the two emotions. I could feel sharp pains in my neck and spine but the sensuality flew throughout my chest and…lower body parts.

He pulled back, blood dripping from his lips and grinned. "Say goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Bella." I closed my eyes, probably for the last time.

I was either going to die by blood loss or I could save myself. The latter sounded almost impossible considering every time I think of one of the elements, I get a heard rush and almost lose conciseness. Think, Bella, think.

Okay, whose faces are running through my mind? Rosalie…Haha, no…Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Erik, Angela…Lauren, Ben, Ice… I felt movement in my arms as I began thinking about my family. Ice, Ember, Charlie, Renée…Edward.

Just as James leaned back down, I wrapped my hands around his legs. Air wouldn't work, water? No, think Bella, you're almost there. FIRE! AH, screw this.

_Edward! Help…Can't breathe._ I thought hard.

I heard noise a few miles away but I didn't think about that. A flash of a local fire finally came to mind. Hey, it was the one Ember caused. Or was it me? Both? Oh well.

A curtain of fire escaped from my pals and spread over his pants. He grunted and pushed me forward. He jumped back a few feet and growled.

_Damn it, someone hurry up! I'm literately dying here!_

But the person who came out from behind the trees wasn't Edward, Ice, or even Ember. It was Alice.

"Ali, what are you-…" I closed my eyes, losing where I was going with my state of mind. "Uh..."

Jasper and Dr. Cullen followed up behind her. On the other side of the clearing, Edward, Ice and Ember walked out. _Why is everyone just standing there?_ I thought. Edward looked up at me then over to James.

I coughed up a bunch of blood and grimaced. "Cock-sucker," I whispered at James. "If you value your undead life…I suggest you leave now and run…to you stupid skank-assed mate."

Ember opened her mouth to talk but I sent her a glare. James narrowed his eyes at everyone but ran away like the coward he is. _Edward!_ I growled mentally.

He looked over at me again.

_Send Ice and Ember a text; tell them to follow him._

He nodded slightly.

_And can someone help me up"_

When he started his way over to me, Ember and Ice decided to make a tasteful and quick exit.

"Oh God."

"Yes?" Edward mumbled.

I looked up and slapped his arm. "I nearly burned his leg off, imagine what could do when I'm not bleeding to death. Now I need a bandage." I placed my palm to the bite mark and added pressure. "Ice and Ember are following them. She'll catch their scents and an idea of where they're heading."

Everyone stared at me in confusement.

"Well, none of you know exactly what I am…But I not human. And what I am, vampire venom does…other things to my type of immortal…" _Am I not a virgin now?_ I asked myself. I tried taking a step forward but tripped. Edward caught me before I fell.

I took a deep breath. "I do not think I can walk." Edward placed his hands on my waist and flung me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wouldn't be able to walk, so I'm going to carry you."

I nodded and applied more pressure against my neck. "It tingles." I muttered. "Wonder what my dad's gonna say… You guys wanna come back to my place? It would be easier if we explained everything tonight. The sooner, the better. And then you might not worry for your life…of the undead."

Dr. C. nodded. "I'll call Esme and have her and Rose come by."

"'Kay…Edward, you know the way. Start walking."

Ten minutes later, Edward nearly burst through the door.

"Charles! Charlie! Yo, Dad, get your butt down here!" I called. "Ugh, Edward, can you set me down. I now feel the blood rushing to my head."

He laughed but set me on the couch. I pointed to a cabinet by the stairs. He walked over and seized the first aid kit hidden there. When he returned, Charlie came down the stairs.

"What in the world happened?!" He gasped.

"James…Remind me to not go after the bad boy vampire types that might accidentally think about killing me."

"I tried. Remember what happened before James?"

I sat thinking. "But he wasn't a vampire. Just a stalker-ish human who had an addiction to me so bad he wanted me dead. If he couldn't have me, no one would." I shuttered. "Ugh."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I didn't speak for a while. "He was the first one to ever break my heart. And then almost literally. So Ice and Ember killed him…"

His eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

"No, he was sent to an insane asylum." I nodded happily.

Edward finally found what he was looking for. It seemed to be a thick 3 ½ x 3-½ bandage. He took the antiseptic spray and quickly sprayed my neck. I jerked back on impact.

He smiled. "This'll sting."

"Oh, now you warn me."

Charlie had gone back upstairs for a moment. I wondered why. I stared at Edward, somewhere deep I knew he wasn't a normal vampire. There was something special about him.

He stared back. I blushed and looked down at his lips. He slowly leaned down and cautiously captured my lips in a kiss. My eyes grew wide; his teeth took my bottom lip as he grasped my arms.

"Wait, Emmett!" Alice's voice called outside.

Edward pulled back and took a few steps backward just as Emmett slammed the door open.

"Let me get that bandage." Edward mumbled.

"Uh…yeah."

Emmett growled. "I'm going to kill that-…"

"Language, Emmett." Esme interrupted.

He continued to growl at nothing in particular. Edward finally applied the bandage to the scar on my neck.

"So…" I started.

"We found them!" Ice yelled, running in. Ice and Phantom walked in behind her.

"Phan, what are you doing here? Again?" I questioned.

He shrugged. Something was different with him. He was standing noticeably closer to Ember. I looked at them back and forth. Jasper started laughing quietly to himself and soon Edward joined in.

"Okay, what are we _normal_ people missing?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, sweetie." I called, looking at her. "You, of most of these people here, are not normal. Two; shouldn't you know? You are the loveable physic."

"Ah…hmmm, you would think I would… But I actually have no idea."

I shuttered. "Now I feel jittery… Anyway, what were you saying Ice?"

"We found him. I placed a tracking device camera on them. Now we can find them no pro-blamo."

"Dude, we are vampires." Emmett interrupted. "We could find them using their scent."  
"But that's not as fun!" She whined. "However, I would like the privilege of killing him."

"Why?" Ember asked.

"Awe come on! Ember finally steals my brothers heart but you won't let me kill the vampire who tried to kill Bella."

I heard a crash upstairs. "Who tried to kill Bella!"

"See what you did?" I scolded. "You frightened-…What, now?! I can't feel my legs so come here Ember."

She looked confused but sat next to me anyways. I slapped her across her head.

"Why am I just hearing of this now?" _Maybe now he'll stop following me._ I snickered. Edward chuckled right along side of me.

"One could only hope." He muttered.

Charlie stomped his way downstairs. "What did you say about James?"

Everyone began to speak at once. I was beginning to get a headache.

"Yo! Will everyone just shut up!" Every stopped and stared at me. "Okay, sorry about that. But what does everyone want to know? We have three stories… The whole _'James Almost Kills Me,' 'Ember and Phantom –Love Story Edition,'_ or _'Ice, Ember, and Bella –Life Story.'_"

After they finally choose I frowned. "Awe, I really wanted to listen to the _'Ember and Phantom –Love Story Edition._"

"Who wants to start first?"

_**Which of the two stories do you think was picked? Ooo, who liked the twists I put in this chapter? The main plot is about Edward and Bella getting together with stuff stopping them from falling in love the right way.**_

_**How many things have gotten in their way so far? Put your thoughts and questions in a review! I loveth you!**_


	8. Flashyback Time!

**If it's in bold and italic, it's part of a flashback.**

* * *

**Ember's POV**

"Okay, James will be pretty much stalking Bella. Whenever she's alone, he is going to attack." Ice explained.

Bella had gone upstairs, only after Carlisle nearly yelled at to get some rest, and fallen asleep. Charlie had gone out for a walk just before the others had arrived. Weird old man.

"So someone will be with her at all times. Problem solved." Emmett concluded.

"If only it were as easy as that." She shook her head. "Edward, you seen how Bella reacted today…She has a short temper and, to make it worse in this case, she is very fast when it comes to running…Renée and Charlie were so proud of her…

"Talking about Renée, someone should talk to her about Bella's incident…"

"Ice, you're getting off topic." I sighed. "Anyways, even if someone was with her at all times, she would think something is up and yell at us…I wouldn't wish her anger on my worst enemy…Okay, well maybe James…"

Ice nodded. I grabbed Phantom's arm and pulled him closer to me. _I'm afraid…We might have vampires and stuff…but James is a tracker…and like 300 hundred years old…Hmmm, Bella must like old guys…Just look at Edward._

He turned his head and stared at me. _Whoops…What I meant was…You have a lot of experience? Knowledge? Blackmail?_

After he looked away, I sighed. Gripping Phantom's arm harder, I began to think. _Knock it off; it's Bella, she's strong. She can do this… You don't have to be afraid…_

Edward and Jasper started laughing. "Scared?" Jasper asked me.

"No! Who do you think I am? I, ember, don't get afraid." I could feel the tears threaten to spill. "It's just…She can't die…It's Bella, my sister…I need her. We wouldn't be the three musketeers, the three stooges…" I covered my eyes with both my hands. "Damn it, Jasper! Stop with the emotions."

"I'm not doing anything." He sighed.

I groaned. "I just need to go out…take a walk..." I stood up and slowly walked towards the door, Phantom close by.

**Ice's POV**

"So…Jasper, did you do anything or was that really her?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I shouldn't tell you…she might kick my ass."

I nodded. "Anywho… we probably should talk about how James now wants to kill Bella, but you need to know what we are."

Carlisle nodded, while the others looked as interested as I do in my math class.

"…Um…It really isn't my story to tell so I'll begin with mine. As you all know, my name is Ice…Cream…" I grinned but no one responded so I continued. "My full name is Jaylen Ice Smith, my twin brother is Isaac Alan Smith, and we were born not too long ago on September 17. Our father was killed when we were seven by the Volturi. We believed the horrible problems were over but only a year later our mother was tracked down and killed by, shockingly, the Volturi.

"What made matters worse, was that we witnessed both murders. Still, to this day, the four of us don't understand why. Anyway, Charlie was called in because _unusual vampire activity _was uprising in the north… I don't even know what year it was. Since we weren't normal children we were forced to continue life as it was. Go to school; do homework, all that stuff. To an outsider, everything looked normal, on the inside we were broken and a mess.

"One day, not too long after my mom's death, Charlie had come to our school looking for us. We didn't know him at the time but I knew he wasn't there to kill us. If you ask me now or even then how, there is no way I would have been able to tell you."

_**It was a cold, rainy day, courtesy of me. Isaac and I were in the same second grade when he first came. Isaac, who'd rather be called Phantom, was finishing his math work while I sat in a corner reading. A faint noise was heard only to us nearby.**_

"_**Someone's coming…" I whispered.**_

"_**Hope it's not the principle, he's still mad about the whole cement in the staff office. He hasn't placed us as the criminals yet, but he's narrowed it down to our class." He replied softly.**_

"_**I warned you we'd get caught for that." I shook my head.**_

_**My head shoot up as soon as the door was opened. The scent of the mysterious person wasn't that of the principle. Isaac glared at the guy while the teacher walked over to us. **_

"_**Do you know this man?" She whispered.**_

_**Isaac was about to speak but I threw my hand over his mouth.**_

"_**Yes, he is our uncle. Hello Uncle Charlie."**_

_**Isaac raised his eyebrow at me but didn't input anything. We grabbed our stuff as he checked us out. **_

"_**Who is that?" Isaac whispered.**_

_**I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. "Charlie. Did you not hear me say that?"**_

"_**But where is he taking us?"**_

"_**Who do I look like, a gypsy? I do not know everything."**_

_**He sighed and we both followed Charlie out back.**_

"_**Okay, who are you and where are we going?" Isaac demanded.**_

"_**I am Charlie, and I am going to help you."**_

"_**What do you mean? We are okay…"**_

_**Charlie bent down to our level and sighed. "I know your mother and father were attacked and killed by the Volturi."**_

_**Isaac's face fell and I looked away. Charlie began walking again so I grabbed Isaac's arm and hurried after him.**_

"_**So where are you taking us?" I asked.**_

"_**What would you say if I were to tell you that my daughter wants to meet you? She's six and has heard a lot about you both. And my wife says that one child isn't enough."**_

"_**Wait, you want to take us in?" Isaac questioned.**_

_**Charlie smiled brightly. "Exactly. What do you say to that?"**_

"_**All I have to say is, I love you Daddy!" I grinned.**_

"Well…more happened but none of it is rated PG-13, so…I had to skim it down to size." I admitted. "But the only thing I got rid of was the fight Isaac and I put up in the beginning with Renée. I never listened to her but she never gave up hope. That and how Isaac fought with Charlie and kneed him…in the place us woman worship."

"You forgot about when we left the school how I bit Charlie and fought with him then. You finally pushed me off him and we went to go have ice cream." Phantom said.

"Isaac, you came back for me!" I grinned.

"Never call me that again." He sighed. "Never."

Ember followed Phantom back into the house.

"You wanna tell your story next?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess." She came over to the couch and sat next to Phantom. "My story is a lot shorter. In pretty much the same way, the Volturi killed both my parents. The only real difference was I had no sibling to share the pain with. Charlie welcomed me with open arms just like Ice and Isaac. My full name is Amber Lynn Green. Never liked it, but I guess now it grew on me.

"Anyway, I wasn't inserted into the family until a year later. I was older than the three of them, when they were eight I was ten. So, being older than the others meant I was in charge while we were alone: as in during school or any other way Charlie and Renée weren't present. We grew up like normal children but when we hit sixteen-seventeen we finally stopped aging."

"When we were younger I always had a crush on Ember but she scared me so I hid it with a so-called-crush on Bella. Now, don't get me wrong, Bella is a wonderful person, but I never really liked her like that." Phantom admitted.

All was quiet again but I looked up at the ceiling. "Someone should go check on her…"

No one moved so I sighed and stood up. "I'll do it." I took the stairs two at a time, whistling to myself. As soon as I opened her bedroom door I screamed. There was blood everywhere, but it wasn't Bella's, it smelled like werewolf blood. "Isaac, did you bleed in Bella's room?"

Other than the fact that blood covered her room, Bella was no where to be seen.

"Did you not hear me scream! Everyone, get up here!" I yelled, annoyed that no one listens to me.

"Where the hell is she!" Ember screamed.

"Do I look like I know!" I yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Phantom demanded.

Emmett finally stepped forward. "Bella is missing. Will you stop yelling? We have to go find her!"

We all stopped and looked down. I frowned. "You're right, we have to go find her."

"I say check out this James dude." Ice sighed.

Phantom nodded and I smiled. I pulled out one of those awesome tracking devices that Law and Order has.

"Let's go!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at me. I told Edward where he was going and he shot of like a bullet.

"Hmm, he might actually be faster than Bella." I mused.

* * *

**A/N:: Don't forget to review!!!!**


	9. Fight, Fire, Fun

The Cullen's, Ice, Phantom, and were searching for over half an hour, but found no trace of Bella. I had whipped out my phone and called the only person who could help us now.

"Renée, we need you."

That was ten minutes ago; now Charlie and Renée were standing in front of us as we explained everything. Edward had continued to search and hasn't come back yet.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Ember, stop pacing. We'll find her." Ice demanded.

I shook my head. "Then why aren't we out there looking for her right now!"

"Em," Phantom spoke softly, "we'll get her. Right now we have to form a plan. You said that you think James took her, correct?"

I nodded. "He's the only person that would make sense. James, Victoria or that other blood-sucker."

"That's a great way to talk to people." Ice muttered.

"I don't give a flying ape shit if it's rude or not. I was raised to hate that kind." I looked over at the Cullens. "I always knew befriending a bunch of filthy leeches would comeback and bit us in the ass."

Before I could walk out of the house again, Phantom grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder and covered my eyes. _**This can't be happening…**_ I thought over and over to myself.

I lost myself into a sea of despair and hopelessness. I tried to ignore the burst of cheery waves forced at me, courtesy of Jasper. The next moment my eyes shot open. "I know where she's at."

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, Bella, Bella…I told you I'd be back."

His voice was everywhere. I wasn't scared because it was James, or because I might never be alive long enough to see my children, or even the fact that I might die. I was afraid that I would never see Edward again and never be able to tell him that I love him.

I love him? Well, I guess I do. But how would he react to the fact that I'm not human –he already knew that but that's beside the point. What will he do when he figures out that I am a Demon Hunter and was sent to kill him and his family? What about –…

"Isabella, are you even listening?" James asked.

My head shot up. "Huh? Oh, your threats? Nah, sorry, I zone out a lot."

"What am I to do with you Isabella?" He sighed.

"Let me go and in a few months, when Christmas comes around, you can come over and party with us?" I asked.

He shook his head; "good try."

"Damn, oh well, it was worth a try." I sighed. "Hey, James…I have to use the restroom."

"Yeah, it's downstairs and to the right." He muttered, turning back to the television.

The last you heard of me was when I was in my own room, asleep, right? Well, during my nap, James came through my window and _**kidnapped **_me. Then, when I woke for the last time, I saw something I really wish I hadn't: James and Victoria getting it on. –Awkward music plays I know, huh?

After James kidnapped me, I was brought back to some apartment or a house in the woods, I didn't know yet. It was pretty cool but when he told me that the only thing he could do was kill me. Why? Well, when I asked, he replied bluntly that, "All things happen for a reason, Sweetie. I loved you; I still do, but I think it's your time to die."

That was half an hour ago. I learned time and time again that James wasn't real big on going through with his threats. But when he did, it was pretty cool…Then again, I only thought that because I was on the other side of his plans.

I walked around the house and did some investigation. I learned that I was in a small shack like house in the middle of the woods, hey! I was right!

"Laurent!"

I froze at the voice. Even after many years, her voice pierced right through me. It felt as if my eardrums were bursting with horror. I gagged and feigned death. Both Victoria and Laurent walked into the room to see me on the floor.

"Is she dead?" Laurent asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You can still hear her heartbeat, you nitwit!"

"I knew that, I was trying to get out of killing her myself." He scoffed.

"You both act like children." I muttered, standing up. "How old are you anyways?"

"You never ask a woman her age!"

My eyes widened and my mouth turned in an 'O' formation. "I thought you were a man. Sorry."

Her mouth formed a scowl and she growled deeply. See my point exactly.

"James!" She shrieked. "Your human called me a man."

"I'm not a human. If you want to be technical, I guess I am but in reality, you were more of a human than I'll ever be, even now as a vamp. So, why am I here if none of you like me?"

Laurent shook his head. "No one said that. James wants you here so your boy toy of the century will come and try to save you. As you knew, James is a hunter and you are now his prey."

I gulped loudly. "That's not good. Any chance of you letting me go?"

This time Victoria shook her head. "I want you dead as much as James. So as long as I'm still breathing, I plan on killing you."

_**Well, then, it seems that I'm going to have to kill you. Eh, it's part of the job description. **_I thought to myself. "What's going to happen when I don't show up to school Monday?"

"Nothing, no one's going to care." James replied walking down the stairs.

"Except my infinite admirers." I muttered. "Did you ever realize that there are three of you and…ten of my family?"

No one moved or said anything so I went over to the couch. _**Oh, I could throw a temper tantrum…I always loved those.**_

"I will give you one more chance to let me go before I make your undead life an unliving hell."

They went their separate ways and I shrugged. _**Well, I warned you.**_ "Remember, you forced me to do this, my friend, you forced me." I shook my head.

A few hours later, the three vampires notified me that they were all going hunting. I ignored them and continued to read my book. Less than twenty minutes later a noise alerted me of someone's presence. I looked up around the house and shrugged. I'm kind of wondering why I didn't leave earlier. Something in this house was keeping me here. Could it be a ghost? Hmmm…Seattle does have a lot of ghosts…

I looked back down at my book: _**Ghosts Among Us**_ by _**Leslie Rule**_. Gotta love his book, Spirits of Seattle will always be my favorite chapter for a weird reason. I wonder why.

The door opened and James walked in. He stepped up to the couch and pulled me upstairs.

"James, what the fuck I was reading. Oh and by the way, I think there's a ghost inhabiting this house. Because if Vampires and Hunters and all that are real why can't-…"

His hand came down, hard, against my cheek. I looked up and noticed we were in the main bedroom on the second level. He locked the door and an escaped thought ran through my head. _**Who would it matter to if the door were locked if they really wanted to get in?**_

"Did you just fucking slap me?" I asked stunned. Not that _**he**_ would slap me but that he would slap _**me**_.

_**Wow, isn't someone a little full of themselves, Bella.**_ I thought.

He just smiled as he drew closer. "I love you but your time has come." He leaned down just slightly to press his lips against mine. He tilted my head to the right and gently bit the spot for earlier. _**Was it really only yesterday?**_

_**Why are you thinking of that in a time like this?**_

Oh, so now I'm talking to myself. I have to get of here now.

James placed his hands on my waist and chuckled. My eyes flew to his and I immediately knew why he without the others. Wow, that's so…sick. One last round of fornication before he kills me…(_**that's a funny word. I might have used it in the wrong sense of state.**_)…Just great: I love my life.

I brought my knee up in a fast motion, throwing him off guard. He toppled backwards and into a crouch. I copied his position and narrowed my eyes. Before either of us moved I thought I heard him mutter "hobknocker."

I raised an eyebrow as he pushed me back against the wall. Noises were heard outside and I was aware that there was a big chance that it was Victoria and Laurent. There was a much louder noise above James and I.

He looked up and back down to me but it was too late. I jumped at him, both of us crashing into the side wall. The silhouette of two figures jumped through the window. I thought I was screwed until one of them spoke.

"BELLA!"

Wow, Victoria's voice sounded more like Ice than her own. I wonder why. Someone randomly jumped over my head and smashed into James. I was now confused.

"Ember?"

I was forced to get over that quickly as James threw Ember my way. We both fell onto the bed producing a loud sound. My eyes widened as I tossed her off of me. Ice and Ember were actually standing here before me. I shook my head as James attacked the closest person by him, which happened to be Ice.

Ember and I placed our hands on the ground and a cloak of fire quickly spread across the floor. A fire started above us which neither Ember or I started. I was shocked.

The smoke filled the room rather abruptly. James took a step back as both Ice and Ember attacked either side of him, ripping either arm from his body. If I thought all the shocking stuff was over, I was in for a surprise. My mother of all people, crashed down for the roof of the house. She leaped at James and tore his head off.

I continued to stare at the scene before me as it unwound. All the remaining pieces of the vampire I once loved was tossed into the heart of the fire as Ice jumped at me.

"Bella! Oh my God! Don't leave us again." She sobbed.

Ember calmly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Fuck, Bella, don't ever do that again. You nearly gave us a heart-attack."

"Yeah, blame me…" I scoffed sarcastically. Then after a moment, I spoke again. "We should probably get out of here."

As I finished that sentence, a shrill voice came from below. "James!" I brought my knee up in a fast motion, throwing him off guard. _**Victoria**_ I thought bitterly.

"Victoria, he's gone." Laurent's calm voice replied.

"I'm going to kill that piece of-…"

An ear-splitting noise came from beneath us and the floor began to crumble. The five of us toppled down to the first floor to see the half of the Cullens in a fighting position around another fire.

I coughed. "Which was this?"

"The other male." Jasper was the first to respond. "The red-headed female escaped."

"Damn." I sighed. _**That bitch is still out there…**_

Edward wrapped his arms around me and muttered, "We'll get her. Don't worry."

Sure, I won't worry. I'll just go on with life as if some rabid vampire isn't after me.

_**Eh, the fight scene didn't come out how I wanted. But at least I got it out of the way.**_

_**REVIEW! I adore you all! GO READ MY OTHER STORIES!**_


End file.
